Mind Reader
by pickled.gween
Summary: Oki can read minds and also transform her body into just about anything. This comes at a terrible price, she can't stop hearing people's thoughts in her head


I loved mornings. The soft glow of the sun wasn't harsh like it was at noon. The sky was softer as well and had a pinky hue. I sat on the top of the 4th Hokage's upper lip. I looked away from the sunrise and glanced down at the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The villagers were still safely tucked into their beds. Which wasn't surprising, because it was only 5 AM.

Suddenly, I felt the familiar painful stirring in my head. I breathed in deeply preparing myself for the day. I hadn't felt this feeling for a while. When one becomes a rouge ninja, a person may not see a human for months.

So as I sat there with a rather uncomfortable view of the 4th Hokage's large right nostril, I looked back at the village. I had heard plenty about the famous Hidden Leaf Village through my travels. And about the amazing strength of the Konoha's top shinobi. I understood what they meant at that moment. I sensed the amazing strength of one of these shinobi. Slowly, like the sun, the people began to wake. I gently eased my earphones into my ears as I turned on my CD player. Even with the heavy metal blasting I couldn't block out the stirring in my head. I sighed, annoyed that it had to be this way.

I focused my chakra and forced it to surround my body. I slowly felt myself shrink, becoming shorter as my hair turned black, shortened and curled. I wore thick gloves over my hands, dark sunglasses, a black beanie and put on a second sweatshirt.

I sat there for a few more minutes before swiftly running into a nearby empty alleyway. I had to be careful and avoid all the main streets. Even being at least a couple hundred feet of a person was extremely painful. I jumped off into the almost completely risen sun.

In the last hour I secured a small apartment in a darker area of the village. At least my mind wasn't aching so crappy. I moved around in my new body trying to get used to the feel of it. Even though I was an advanced shapeshifter and of the strongest of my kind it still felt strange to be in a different body. It took quite a bit of chakra to shift, but since I couldn't perform ninjutsu I didn't have to store it. Another great aspect of my shapeshifting is that I could also mask my chakra to that of what I wanted it to be. In a way, I could seem as if I was incredibly strong or incredibly weak, but it would only be an illusion.

Loud cheering and clapping came to my attention. I jumped out the window of my apartment and swung up onto the roof. About half a mile away a huge stadium was filled with cheering people. If I went close to there my mind would pop like a balloon from the pain, but I needed to see what was going or I would fail my mission.

Even before I entered the stands my mind felt like it was going to explode. I took in a couple of deep breaths and climbed into the stands. My eyes widened considerably from the pain that I didn't think could get worse. I stood behind the seating area just as a boy with dark hair appeared with a jounin with spiky white hair. The jounin jumped into the stands in front of me. He began to talk with a pink haired girl and a yellow haired loudmouth. My head felt like a dam that just exploded. I silently cussed as I clutched my shaking head. I had been holding most of the thoughts of the people from the stands off, but suddenly the yellow haired loudmouth started screaming in his mind, which knocked away the careful balance I had made within my mind. A tidal wave of rapidly moving thoughts crashed over me.

'Sasuke! I'm so glad he made it in time!'

'Oh Sasuke-kun! He's so dreamy...'

'Ugh! That stupid show-off Teme!'

'That red haired one in the stadium is so creepy.'

'Why did I decide to wear this skirt today? It's making my thighs look huge!'

'Why is that little boy picking his nose?'

Slowly, I slid down the wall behind me twitching. I couldn't control my mind anymore. It was completely gone. My vision was going out like a strobe light. Emotions and thoughts poured over me as I felt the pain in my head strengthen.

Suddenly, the white haired man was kneeling before me. He was reaching out to touch me. I screamed out, "Don't touch me!" He backed up with a blank expression. For a moment after I screamed, my vision focused and I was able to stand and sprint out of the stands. I hightailed out of there before the white haired jounin was able to call a group of ANBU.

As I tumbled dazedly through the window of my apartment, I couldn't even make it to the bed my brain was so fried. My vision slowly blackened as I passed out on the floor.

It took me a few weeks to fully revive myself. Something like this had only happened once before and I hadn't passed out for such a long time. Something was strange about that yellow haired boy and I needed to find out why and fast or I might just fail my mission. Missing the end of the chunnin exam already set me back. I also had to avoid a certain spiky white haired jounin at the same time. Without a doubt he must have realized that I was shinobi.

I sighed turning my music to a deafening level. It was the only thing that helped, but even at times it was completely useless. It was pretty late at night so most thought were silent because of sleep or quite a distance away. I slipped on a pair of black leathers gloves that came up to my elbows and combat boots. Over that I threw on a large grey sweatshirt and flipped the hood over my head. My entire body was covered except from my nose to my chin. The outfit was more civilian then shinobi allowing me to move freely without suspicion.

As I walked I went over the details of the mission. I learned from a tossed newspaper that the 3rd Hokage had been killed. I assumed that it was by the hands of Lord Orochimaru. He always mumbled about revenge against the Hidden Leaf. My mind began to wander as I listened to the few thoughts that passed through my mind, hoping for relevant information.

I thought about my past. When I lived in the Lightning Country. My clan, the Omoihiken, usually showed their mind abilities when they turned seven. I was an outcast in my clan, because I hadn't gained any abilities. My parents ignored me and I cowered in my room all day.

I was in my room talking to my doll when suddenly I could hear someone talking. I sat up looking around. Something seemed strange. It seemed like they were talking _in my mind_. I ran out of my room shocked. My parents would be so proud!

And they were.

They quickly tested my abilities. It seemed that I had one of the strongest mind abilities in the Omoihiken.

But all my happiness came to an end, of course. Less then a week later another ability of mine appeared. I could shape-shift at will. My clan was furious and had my parents executed. I later learned, that my shape-shifting ability was an ability of our sworn enemy clan, the Katakoutai. My father had been apart of the Katakoutai and had left them to marry my mother. About a month after the Omoihiken exiled me, the Katakoutai found out about my abilities and attempted to kill me to protect their clan's secrets. Obviously they failed, but there still is a high bounty over my head.

With my amazing mind abilities came the burden that I could not touch anybody without their mind turning to mush. In short, since my mind is so powerful it would overload another's mind to the point where they couldn't handle it.

Over my years of training I had learned to control my mind, but not fully. When I touched another person everything they ever experienced would be known by me in under a few seconds and the same would happen to them. This is extremely dangerous for my sensei.

So I do not touch people.

As I began to walk through the village I memorized every single ninja that passed by me. This was part of my mission. My sensei wanted me to collect information on important ninja in Konohagakure. With a mind like mine I had a photographic memory so collecting information was easy. However, to find jutsus, to hear them in thoughts wasn't enough. I had to see them in battle. This is why missing the end of the chuunin exam was so terrible.

AN:

First story ever. YAY.

Katakoutai - I put together kata koutai. Kata meaning shape and koutai meaning shift

Omoihiken - I put together omoi hiken. Omoi meaning mind and hiken meaning read


End file.
